


无边——跨年番外（范总想要个小公主）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	无边——跨年番外（范总想要个小公主）

1.

林彦俊给小俊丞和小丞俊分别报了钢琴兴趣班和街舞兴趣班。双胞胎上幼儿园之后性格差异逐渐明显，小俊丞是安静中带着点小忧郁，忧郁中又带着点小叛逆，叛逆中还藏着些小机灵。

而小丞俊呢。一个字。吵。

林彦俊本以为两个小讨债的有老师管了之后能让他省点心，谁知道幼儿园的花招层出不穷，美其名曰说着素质教育，其实是花样折腾家长罢了。

比如，好好的元旦假期非要组织汇报演出。林彦俊想着小俊丞钢琴独奏加小丞俊独舞就完事了，谁知道班里还要大合唱，老师选了一首林彦俊父亲那辈会喜欢的经典老歌，原版舞台是一群咩咩小羊，但是为了喜迎猪年，老师让小家伙们扮成小猪。

幼儿园还非常大方的出资购买了diy猪猪演出服，由家长和孩子共同完成。

完成泥🐎啊完成。

这下可好，两只小猪每天在家练歌，小俊丞被分到高声部，小丞俊在低声部，和声效果出来还不错，就是副歌部分及其洗脑，听多了…非常…受不了…脑瓜疼……

“你俩闭嘴行吗？”

范丞丞愁眉苦脸缝着猪鼻子，脑袋快被吵炸，尤其小丞俊还多动症，蹦蹦跳跳，嘻嘻哈哈，哼哼哈嘿。范总烦气上来了。

“你凶什么啊？”

林彦俊缝着猪尾巴瞪了眼范丞丞，丫立刻安静了。

“爸比的意思是说，你们可以小声一点哦～”

“范丞丞你好怂哦。”小俊丞撇嘴，十分不屑。

“你再给我说一句！？跟谁讲话呢？皮又痒了？”

“嚯，范丞丞，可以啊，挺厉害的啊。”小俊丞火上浇油又补了一句。

“我今天非得把你…别以为你妈给你撑腰我就不敢动手了！”

范丞丞甩开缝了一半的猪鼻子。

”呜呜，小橘救我！”

“……？小橘？范俊丞你今天过分了诶！”林彦俊也受不了这没大没小的屁孩了。

“都是林丞俊太吵了，我才恍惚乱讲话，爸比妈咪对不起啦。”

而此刻林丞俊已经逃离争执现场前往厨房觅食，练歌好容易饿哦。

“弟弟好笨，要是有个妹妹就好了。”

小俊丞朝范丞丞挑眉毛求原谅。范丞丞立刻心心眼看向林彦俊。

行，范俊丞你这个小人精！

 

 

“老婆！小俊丞想要妹妹！”

林彦俊掀开被子就被范丞丞滚烫的气息包裹。

“是你想要吧？”

“啊！真的！女鹅多好！美美哒！甜甜哒！乖巧听话！”

“好好说话。”

“给双胞胎造个妹妹吧。”

“……不要”

“……要呢。”

“走开。”

“……不走。”

“手拿掉。”

“……不拿。”

“别脱我裤子…”

“……不脱。啊，不是，不嘛。”

“………你出去！”

“……不出。”

“出去！没到发情期呢！”

“……不去。”

“……唔…嗯…你…出去啦…啊…噢…”

“……好的。”

“……你给我回来！”

“那要不要妹妹嘛。”

“你先回来，好商量。”

“发情期提前了？”

“…范丞丞…你…要么进来…要么滚下床，别他妈在门口磨！”

“嘿嘿，老婆，我一直想要女鹅。”

“你们这些alpha觉得生养孩子很容易吗？双胞胎已经够折腾了，再来个妹妹，你有时间带吗？”

“我看范俊丞可以照顾林丞俊。”

“……照顾个屁！他能把他玩死！这是爹说出来的话吗！？”

“老婆说的对，我们需要再好好考虑一下。”

“………诶？你怎么今天这么好说话？”

“…zzzzzzzz…”

“……范丞丞，睡着了？”

“…zzz…”

“……秒睡？别他妈装了！还硬着呢！”

“…zzzzz…”

“……我……嘶…噢！你…轻点儿…啊…你不是睡着了吗…噢……靠！……啊…不要顶生殖腔…唔…唔…唔唔唔…呜呜呜呜呜……”

虽说不在发情期，范总还是一股脑都射了进去，万一呢，是吧。

 

 

2.

林彦俊本以为范丞丞是找借口跟他索取罢了（以前也这样干过），谁知道年头翻过来，双胞胎的元旦演出都顺利结束了，他依旧是女鹅女鹅的挂在嘴边。林彦俊洗衣服的时候总会混进小女生的裙子，拿到范丞丞面前质问他发什么疯，他死皮赖脸说不知道这是天意。

于是林彦俊把卧室门换成了密码锁，范丞丞陪双胞胎睡了一个星期。

但，范。执着。霸道。总裁。怎么会轻易放弃呢？

无非是变本加厉罢了。

 

“老婆，快看这是什么好东西！”

范丞丞发了一个网址给林彦俊，林彦俊看到标题就醉了。

“生女儿指南”

林彦俊忍住不骂他，没理。

过了几分钟，范丞丞又把内容截成图片发过来。

林彦俊额头要爆起青筋。

“老婆，这是我特地跟子异要来的，他们遵循此指南生了两个小公主了，嘤嘤嘤好可爱……”

？？？瞎掰什么，明明人家俩不要小孩？？？

然后林彦俊的手机就被范丞丞发来的各种可爱小萝莉照片轰炸。

 

《生女儿指南》——全球累计点击一个亿的生育宝典，宝爸宝妈必看！

大家好，在abo世界里生女鹅比较困难，但是没关系，金诚所至金石为开，只要虔诚努力，一切皆有可能。

下面我跟大家分享一些tips，希望能帮到各位，欢迎在评论里多多交流！

1.非常频繁的行房事，一天至少一次，时间最好集中在早晨（晚上也行，当然中午也不是不可以）。早晨omega的意识苏醒较慢，容易被引诱，我不是说硬上啊，就是他赖床诶，怎么叫都叫不醒，你偷偷进去了，他还会凑过来亲你，你把腰扶住他还要扭，屁股也乖乖送，抽插几下就出水了，又滑又紧，你说他没意识吧，他又很享受很配合，你说他醒了吧，只要一抽出来，他就又恢复昏迷，问他早晨有什么感觉吗也不知道，嘿嘿，就懵懵的可爱极了。

2.不好意思，第一点说的有点多，但是懒得删了，就这样吧。生女鹅最重要的就是解锁各种各样的体位和地点，一定要保证omega和alpha都处在极度兴奋的情况下。

例如：在孩子们元旦演出的后台做。

我不知道为什么有一个化妆间是空的啦，很奇怪，嘿嘿。反正那天老婆身上味道很浓，我真的受不了了，本意是把他带过去休息会，演出开始后好给两个小宝贝捧场（对了，我们已经有一对双胞胎了，刚上幼儿园，活泼可爱聪明伶俐，是世界上最好看的小孩）。谁知道关上门老婆的腿就勾在我腰上不放下来了，抑制剂也没带，我只能想办法满足老婆。

我捏着老婆的乳尖在他耳边吹气，老婆的腿把我夹的更紧。

哎呀，不敢展开说了，总之那天的老婆好好内个（当然平时也很好内个），镜子上好多他的指纹，嘿嘿嘿。

3.一定要对你的Omega非常体贴，孕妇的心情也很重要。我老婆怀双胞胎的时候经历了一些事情，都是我的错，最艰难的时候没有陪在他身边，等我激情赶来的时候老婆孕相已经有点浓了，所以后来家里的活儿都是我干。虽说em……我也算及时补救了吧，但最后还是生了一对皮小子出来，怎么越大越皮啊，没事还怼爹，怼到你没脾气。哦哦没有没有，我很爱他们啦，不过最近有人缺小孩的话可以来找我。

4.我觉得人还是要有信仰，所以我最近求了好几个生女鹅符偷偷塞在老婆包里，扔掉一个再塞一个，扔掉一个再塞一个，扔掉一个再塞一个……谁需要的话也可以来找我，内个，求了挺多的……

5.如果你的Omega实在不想要女鹅，你也不要强求他，毕竟养小孩一定要负责任的啦，不过我有问卷调查家里那对双胞胎，他们对妹妹的到来很是期待，老大还主动提出要帮爸比妈咪照顾妹妹，真好，真好……（看老大多懂事，有人要吗？）

6.最后，唔，嘿嘿，趁机表个白好了。

老婆我爱你！你辛苦了！

 

林彦俊气鼓鼓关掉网页，但是看到范丞丞发来的萝莉照片，好像有点心动。

 

3.

“笨丞俊，你喜不喜欢妹妹啊？”

看完范丞丞伪造生育帖之后的一周，林彦俊果然又怀上了，只是不知道是臭小子还是小萝莉。小俊丞看到爸爸谨言慎行的样子，猜到个八九不离十。

“妹妹会跟妈妈长得一样好看吗？”

小丞俊停下打电动的手，拆开一个奇趣蛋。

“废话，不然像谁哦？像范丞丞就惨了。”

“噗……你又内涵爸比。”

奇趣蛋里有小恐龙玩具和一包巧克力。他把玩具扔给哥哥，径自拆开巧克力包装。

“不过很搞笑诶，预产期应该在十月，很有可能是个天蝎座的小猪宝宝，难搞。”

“什么预产期？哥你在说什么？”

“没事，过两天你就知道了。”

“好吧。”小丞俊把一整袋巧克力都吞了进去，他知道小俊丞不爱吃。

“对了，隔壁搬来了一个很友好的小哥哥，好像很厉害的样子，据说父母都是医生诶。”

奇怪，林丞俊很少关心隔壁邻居诶。

“哦。”小俊丞拼着恐龙玩具，看了一眼小丞俊又低下头。“你是说农农哥哥吧，他当然厉害了，前两天还帮我拔牙来着。”

“森么？你没跟爸妈讲就自己换牙哦？”

“这种事就不麻烦他俩了吧，农农哥哥都帮我搞定了，一点都不痛诶，他长大以后一定是很优秀的医生。”

 

尾声.

第535楼，楼主追加评论：我有女鹅了！！！！！！！！！！！！

xjdmj：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

xbb：楼主有事吗？没女鹅就敢发帖？骗点击量？

gwt：是今天生日吗？天蝎座猪猪女孩？啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……

wssn：老大还在吗？没人要我领走了。

sdspsdbg：想看女鹅的皂片！！！

cmbl：老母亲笑.JPG

xlyt：竟然被我等到售后了！

dfe：为什么没人问老二啊。

yj：黑豹子赶来。

rbfet：瑞拉！是瑞拉吗！？

xhs：别给孩子穿高领。

yjzm：彳亍。


End file.
